Magical Mistress
by Phantasizer
Summary: Starstrike, an author from Ponyville, has a chance encounter with the Great and Powerful Trixie that may be just what she needs to write her next novel. Rated MA for content. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Magical Mistress**  
>as requested by: CaptainHookEM1<p>

I could hardly believe that the "Great and Powerful" Trixie was back in town. After her rather arrogant little display in Ponyville last year, she'd made quite a name for herself all across Equestria. Her shows were rather successful in larger cities like Manehattan and Fillydelphia, and she'd moved from performing on a dinky little stage that folded out of a rundown wagon to her own traveling platform. Last I'd heard, she was the opening act for Alicorns In Chains.

Snowblind was a big fan of Trixie, but I wasn't why he picked me to accompany him for this show. I hardly ever went to the theater, and if I did I'd always have to make the trip to Canterlot which meant planning. I suppose I should've been happy that for once any sort of show stopped off in Ponyville.

At around four o'clock he arrived at my door wearing a Trixie cape two sizes too small for him. I don't think he realized that the capes were designed with colts and fillies in mind, but if I was a fanfilly for _Firesprite_, then I guess he could be a Trixie fancolt. I ran a hand through my mane and adjusted my dress before I opened the door.

"Hey, Starstrike!" he said. "You look really nice. Ready to go to the show?"

I feigned excitement, hoping he wouldn't pick up on it. "Yeah. Where are we going again?"

"She's performing in the square, just like last time! Don't you remember? I told you where we were going."

"I sorta forgot. I get caught up in my work a lot. I practically forgot we were going."

Snowblind shook his head. "Geez, Strike, you and your writing. It can't be that hard, can it?"

"You try having sixteen pages or more done by the end of every week. It's not as easy as it sounds, Snow. Not when you're a fiction writer for a living. Deadlines everywhere and there isn't much time to rest."

He shrugged and pushed his glasses back up. "Whatever. I got it far better."

_Yeah, sure_, I thought. _As if being the dishwasher at Sugarcube Corner counts as high-paying employment._

We arrived at the town square in time to see the stage being set up. Most other ponies kept walking by, ignoring the bright banners and streamers being put up. I could see Rarity on stage trying to direct the stagehands on where the amplifiers and lights should go. The stage director was off to the right, angrily glaring at the mare nudging in on his territory.

"Wait a second," I said to Snowblind. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "It's almost three. The show starts at seven."

"Are you serious?" Great. Four hours I could've spent working on my latest adventure novel were gone.

"Lighten up, would you? It's not like you go out every day. It kinda worries me how you're always in your house, working from dawn to dusk. I just thought I'd take you out on the town for once."

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been out on any sort of date. It was maybe my sophomore year of college...or was it my freshman year? One of the football jocks asked me out and we went to this lovely restaurant where he proceeded to drink himself into unconsciousness. As I watched the EMTs carry him off, I had decided for my sake that I would put off dating and since then had never really given it a second thought. Not with deadlines to meet and money to make.

Looking at Snowblind, walking through the streets of Ponyville with those geeky thick-rimmed glasses and that goofy Trixie cape, I could tell he was not the stallion I wanted to settle down with. He was nice enough, but he was far too quirky. I'd much rather have somepony like me, somepony who enjoyed a quiet night at home behind a keyboard but still liked to liven things up every so often. Besides, he wasn't exactly a gentlecolt.

With four hours to kill, we took a little trip to Sugarcube Corner for some lemonade and poppyseed muffins. As Snowblind walked in, Mrs. Cake waved at him.

"Oh, hello dear!" she said with a friendly smile. "Seems like you've brought Miss Starstrike out of her hole. What can I do for you two today?"

I grabbed a table and took a seat as Snowblind placed our order. I sat staring out into the sun, my mind occupying itself with working out the details of my next novel. I still had yet to think of a decent title.

_If I had Sheriff Steelwing chase the bandits to the train rather than chase them off of the train, then she could meet up with her sister, Sunsprint before...no, it's more dramatic if she chases them off the train and-_

My train of thought was abruptly derailed as Snowblind slammed two muffins and cold glasses of fresh lemonade onto the table.

"Eat up!" he said as began tearing into his own muffin. "I got 'em on the house today, so if you want any more just ask."

I slid the glass closer and began sucking on the straw, swirling around the bittersweet liquid in my mouth as my mind slipped back into writing gear.

"Hey, you okay? You're not mad, are you?"

"No, no," I sighed. "I'm not mad. Just bored. Did we really have to show up _four hours_ before the show started? I know how much of a Trixie fan you are, but seriously. If you wanted to show up this early you should've come alone and just called me."

"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a wad, Strike. You're still all hung up on your book, aren't you?"

I nodded. "This is a big one. Not like that one-shot deal about Detective Bronze Bronco or that atrocious excuse for literature that everypony called a 'fantastic romance novel.' I really don't see how anypony could like such a terrible piece of writing!"

"I read _Starlight Thief_ and I thought it was fantastic," said Snowblind. "What's not to like?"

"It's the damn characters, Snow! I couldn't stand the characters! They're so bland, so cut-and-paste that it was sickening to try and even comprehend dialogue for them! It goes against everything I learned in my classes at the University of Canterlot! It just drives me so...ugh!"

"Yeah, but those sex scenes were good!" replied Snowblind.

I shot him a questionable look. "You didn't even read the beginning and end, did you? Just the naughty bits that I was rather ashamed to write."

He grinned nervously. "Well, that's all my girlfriend wanted. She wanted to do stuff like Crimson Bolt did with Daffodil. Said she wanted to try that out because she loved it so much. I had to break up with her because she kept nagging about how 'I wasn't more like Crimson Bolt.'"

I buried my face in my hands. "Can we just stop talking about this? You know I really hated writing that story. Don't even try to convince me it was good, or even close to something worthy of publishing."

"But it made you a good sum! Manehattan Times #1 Best Seller for three months!"

"Snowblind, I've been over this with you before: it doesn't matter what kind of book it is, _every _ book is a Manehattan Times Best Seller for at least a month."

Snowblind went back to eating his muffin and I started mine, washing it down with the rest of the lemonade. My watch said we still had two hours to go. I had half a mind to just leave Snowblind and head home to work on plotting out the next chapter, but I couldn't just leave him hanging. He'd probably end up getting arrested trying to break in to Trixie's trailer. I sat patiently as he got up for six more muffins. I could swear that he had a black hole where his stomach should be, absorbing every little morsel of food crammed down his gullet.

"Is there anything you want to do before the show starts?" he asked. "We've still got some time to kill."

"No, not really," I said. I was too busy running over all the flaws of _Starlight Thief. _The love scene was no more than a fluke, really. I didn't get any pleasure out of it, but the editor had said that any good romance novel needed a fiery sex scene. In hindsight, I'm sure he was lying to me.

"Might as well go and get a good spot, then. Ready to go?"

I could only respond with a bored sigh. We stood up and walked to the venue, where around a dozen rows of chairs had been set up with what looked like six more to follow. Snowblind locked his hand around my wrist and dragged me to the first row. The glee in his eyes was impossible to contain.

"Damn, these seats are great! Don't you think?"

"It's the first row," I said. "Of course they're going to be great."

I sat down, rubbing my forehead and leaning on one arm as I watched the stage crew set up the backdrop. Snowblind took his seat beside me and placed his hand on my knee.

"You're really upset, aren't you?" he asked. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I already told you what's eating at me."

My leg began to tingle as he rubbed at my thigh, his hand passing over my book-shaped cutie mark. His head came a little closer to mine, a wide smile painted on his face.

"Maybe I can fix it?" he said in a suggestive tone.

I angrily slapped his hand away. "Knock it off! Who do you think I am, your girlfriend?"

We sat there for two hours, neither one speaking to the other while the crowd began to file in. I could tell from the look on his face that I hurt him, but I didn't care. I was still trying to figure our where he got the ridiculous notion in his head that we were a couple.

The lights dimmed as Trixie sauntered out onto the stage, confetti shooting from her wrists as she danced about in a skimpy showgirl outfit. Her one-and-a-half-hour act consisted of some of the oldest tricks in the book. Saw a pony in half, card tricks, pulling a rabbit from her hat, all stuff that my magician father had explained to me when I was a filly. Ever trick she tried, I knew how it worked and what signs and subtleties to look for. I had trouble remembering why I'd even agreed to come to the show.

"And now, for my final act, I will need a volunteer," Trixie announced. "I would also like to not that this volunteer will get to remain with me backstage after the show!"

Every young stallion leaped from their seats, Snowblind included. I remained in my seat, waiting for the show to be over. Trixie walked down the stage, waving proudly at the audience before stopping at me. My eyes met hers for a second and I knew I'd be her "volunteer."

"You, madame! Would you be willing to come up here and assist the Great and Powerful Trixie with her closing act?"'

A small voice in the back of my head told me to do it. I hadn't had any fun all week...no, all _month. _It'd be a fun way to show off in front of Snowblind.

Trixie extended her arm to me and I took it. With surprising strength she pulled me up onto the stage and walked me over to a large white X on the floor. I had a sneaking suspicion I was about to have something dumped on me and wished I'd worn a cheaper outfit.

"And what is your name, madame?" she said. I debated on whether or not I should use my actual name instead of my pen name. Everypony knew my pen name better.

"Starstrike," I replied.

"The author? What a pleasant surprise! I loved _Starlight Thief_!"

The crowd roared in agreement as I mentally kicked myself. Of course, using my pen name was a fantastic idea. No one would've remembered my book, right? Never again.

"Anyhow, for my next act I shall make Miss Starstrike disappear!"

Another old one. This would be over a lot quicker if she just shot me out of a cannon. A large curtain dropped from the rafters and circled around me. I waited for the trapdoor to open in the floor, but it never came. My body soon became bathed in violet light as the curtain began to shake. The next thing I knew, I was backstage with the crowd cheering behind me as Trixie dropped the curtain. Soon after taking in a minute's worth of applause, the curtain was raised and I was teleported back on stage to a second wave of applause. Trixie led me offstage as the crowd continued to shout her name. We walked back to her trailer after everything died down.

"So, you're Starstrike the author," she said as she offered me a seat. "I've been anxious to meet you since I read _Murder at Midnight__**. **_Never knew I'd be meeting the daughter of Comet Shine and the Midnight Mare. Your parents were my idols for pursuing a career as a magician."

Something told me this night was going to be more fun than I thought.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "I suppose that means I'm a pretty boring audience. Dad explained to me how all his tricks worked."

"I thought a magician never revealed their secrets."

"Yeah, well he wanted me to try magic too, but I never got into it. I had far more talent as a writer."

Trixie stood up and opened the mini-fridge beside the couch, producing a rather large bottle of wine and two glasses. "Sit down! We can talk about your books! Do you have anything upcoming you can talk about?"

I so desperately wanted to talk to somepony besides my editor about my next novel, but I couldn't. Not without violating that damned non-disclosure agreement.

"Nothing I can discuss, I'm afraid. You mentioned liking _Starlight Thief_? I'm surprised it sold that well."

"It was a good read," Trixie began as she handed me a glass of wine. "The sex scene was good, but I didn't really like the characters. Crimson Bolt felt too...fake."

"Really?" I replied. "Every other mare I've talked to has told me that Crimson Bolt was their dream stallion."

"Well, I think you should use more than the word 'perfect' to describe every aspect of him. It starts out nice but it gets far too repetitive.

We sat there for hours, sipping at wine and talking about all things I should've done to _Starlight Thief_. I was just glad to find somepony who actually thought my book was flawed and not, as one critic put it, "a masterpiece to be placed with the great works of classic and legendary literature." I had hardly realized that we'd torn through the wine in the three hours we spent talking.

"Let me ask you this," I said with a slight slur. "What was it about that sex scene that you liked or hated?"

"Well, I didn't like how you described they did it."

"I haven't really had much experience with sex," I said. "Only dated in high school and that guy wasn't too good in the sack. But what do you mean when you say 'described how they did it?'"

A sly grin crossed Trixie's face. "Let me show you what I mean."

She set her empty glass and mine down on the small table, wrapping an arm around me and caressing my back as her other hand worked its way up my leg. I knew where this was going, but I could care less. It had been a long time since anypony made me feel like this.

My body tingled as her horn rubbed against mine. I opened my mouth to let out a gasp, only to be stifled by her tongue sliding over mine and down my throat. Her upper hand had started to unhook the strap on my dress, while her lower hand slipped beneath my panties. I cried out as one of Trixie's finger's slid between my pussy lips and teased my eager clit.

"Wet already, I see," she said. "I'll see if I can make that disappear too."

She buried her face in my neck, setting me aflame with sheer desire as she peeled my dress off and walked me towards the rear of the trailer before pushing me back onto the bed. I felt her slide my panties down my legs as she began sucking at my right breast. Her horn illuminated the dark bedroom, coating her in a pale pink light as she used her magic to undress.

Trixie slid down my torso until her lips met my waiting pussy, teasing me with her tongue. I couldn't help but sigh as I shuddered with pleasure. I twisted my nipple with one hand, the other running its fingers through her mane as my legs twitched about with every lick. Pleasure rippled through my body as her tongue penetrated me.

"I think we're ready for a little more fun," said Trixie. "Wait just a minute."

I heard her fumble around for a bit with some objects beneath the bed, then heard the snap of a few buttons. "Roll over and get on your hands and knees."

I did so, shivering as I felt one of Trixie's hands brush against my cutie mark, her other lifting up my vermillion tail. She giggled playfully as I felt the cold metal of the strap-on enter me. I could only pant and moan like a whore as she began thrusting deep within me. My hands began to shake as I felt myself reaching my peak. One of Trixie's hands began stroking my breast as she nibbled at my ear.

I caught the faint click of an electronic switch, and heard Trixie emit a sigh as the dildo began to vibrate. My arms and legs turned to jelly as I let her penetrate me continuously, the vibration only exponentially increasing my feelings of ecstasy. I felt as though I could lay here all night, letting her fuck me. She gave my cutie mark a slap and I cried out, not sure if I was in pleasure or pain.

"Oh, Trixie!" I exclaimed. "I think...I think I'm..."

In an instant, she removed the toy and rolled me over. Her lips closed over mine as she returned to vigorously jilting me. My screams of pleasure were muffled by her tongue as I felt myself release, slicking the toy with my fluid. Trixie removed the toy and gave me a peck on the cheek, collapsing across me slicked in sweat. I reached around and brushed her mane with my hand.

"That felt good, Starstrike. It's been a while since I had a mare in my trailer. Are you feeling okay?"

"Trixie," I said. "I don't ever want to leave you."

She smiled, kissing me again as she cupped my breast and threw aside her strap-on. One of my hands wandered towards her ass, searching for her pussy. I smiled devilishly as I rammed my index and middle fingers into her cavity. She began panting as I rubbed at her faster, slicking my fingers with her pussy juice. She reached back and took my wrist, forcing my wet fingers into her mouth and sucking at my fingertips before placing it back on her bum. I continued trying to get her off, plunging my middle finger deep within her honeypot.

"Aaah!" she cried out. "I'm coming!"

Her shouts filled the trailer as I jilted her faster as faster, stopping when I felt her release. She lay on me still, panting and moaning to little spasms of pleasure. She ran a hand through my mane as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. I lay there naked, thinking about the new love scene I had for my novel as I drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight poured in through the blinds of the bedroom as I opened my eyes. Trixie was up, sitting at her table in her lavender bathrobe sipping at an espresso. I threw on my underwear and took a seat across from her.

"Good morning, sleepy," she said. I noticed a shimmer in her eye that wasn't there before.

"Morning, Trixie. How'd you sleep?"

"The best sleep I'd gotten in a long time. Can I get you an espresso?"

I held up a hand. "No, thank you. I prefer tea over coffee."

She polished off her drink and slid around the table, putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked deep into her eyes as she spoke.

"Let's do it one more time. Just a quick one, okay?"

She leaned in and nuzzled my cheek, her hand sliding down into my panties. I wanted her to take me again, right here and now, but I had work I needed to finish. Then again, I had no idea when I would feel like this again. How much could a quick fuck possibly hurt?

"Alright," I said. "But let's make it fast."

Trixie eagerly peeled off her bathrobe and straddled me in a traditional sitting position. She ran her tongue gingerly along my horn before engulfing it in her mouth. I reached down and began tickling her pussy again, trying to get her to come faster than before. It was difficult to keep my hand working with Trixie giving me such an excellent hornjob. I felt her getting wet as she worked away at my horn, making me even wetter. As I reached my peak, I felt her moan as she released and I let go. She pulled her mouth away from my horn with a satisfying _pop!_

"Oh, Starstrike," she said. "I love you so much."

I kissed the side of her neck. "I know, Trixie. I love you too. But I'm afraid I have to go. I've got a book to finish and you've got a tour to embark on."

"I wish you could come with me. We could do this every night, just you and me with nopony else to bother us."

Trixie slid off me and draped her bathrobe over her shoulders, one hand clamped over her wet vagina. I stood up and went back to the bedroom to re-dress. As we walked to the door, she took me in her arms and held me close.

"Promise me we'll get to do this when I come back to Ponyville, okay?" she said.

"All you need to do is call me."

We kissed in a way that I'd only seen in romance films. A notepad and pen sat on the counter, and I took the liberty of jotting down my phone number for her. She handed me a business card with her name and number on it, writing "Call Me" on it. I opened the door and stepped out, turning around to wave as I said goodbye. I knew I'd be seeing Trixie again very soon.

As I walked back through downtown Ponyville, I saw Snowblind running out from Sugarcube corner to greet me. I already knew what was on his mind.

"You're one lucky pony, you know that?" he told me. "You got to go backstage and meet Trixie! I didn't know where you were after that, though."

_If you only knew how much I "met" her,_ I thought.

"I, uh...I sorta slept overnight with her. We had some wine and talked about my book for a bit. I had a little too much to drink, so she let me sleep on the couch in her trailer."

He came in close to me, sniffing my mane. "Why do you smell like her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he didn't pick up on what we'd done.

"You're wearing Trixie's perfume. I don't know how you got her lavender perfume, but I can smell it."

"It's probably everywhere in her trailer, Snow."

"Why do you look so disheveled? You're usually a very tidy pony." He was catching on.

"I sorta left in a hurry. I have a lot of things I need to do today."

I hadn't expected Snowblind to snatch the card out of my hand. Before I could take it back he was up in the air reading it.

"A card with her number...'Call Me?' What's this for? Did you two...no, you don't swing like that do you? You wouldn't do it with her."

I couldn't help but blush as I snapped my fingers and made the card reappear in my other hand, tucking it in my dress. Snowblind's jaw dropped as his train of thought finished boarding at the station.

"You did, didn't you? You and Trixie...you...aw, come on! How could you have done that?" he shouted.

I was thankful the streets of Ponyville were empty. "Calm down, Snowblind. I was picked at fair amount and besides, she technically fucked me first."

"Oh, so you _did_ do it and now you're gonna rub it in my face? Thanks a lot! Some friend you are!"

Snowblind angrily sped off in the direction of Cloudsdale, no doubt to vent and try to convince somepony that I slept with Trixie. I knew he'd be back soon, asking me what it was like and how she was if he wasn't already clopping to the idea. I'd probably lie about it and say that she was awkward in bed. I had already started to regret saying anything.

I got home and sat at my typewriter, surrounded by mounds of books and unfinished papers. I leaned back in my desk chair, thinking about last night as I tried to convert everything into words. It was difficult, but I found it to be much easier as I wrote. After about an hour of writing, I got up and poured myself a glass of wine, sipping at it as I sorted my thoughts.

_You may be able to turn words into magic_, I said to myself. _You can try all you want, but you can't turn last night's magic into a string of sentences that could fathom what happened between you and her last night._

I took my place back at the typewriter and finished off my wine, letting my creativity flow as my fingers danced on the keys, eagerly spewing the greatest love scene I'd ever written onto the page. I'd have Snowblind read it later for proofing, but I was content that for once, I could take pride in my work.


End file.
